tomefandomcom-20200214-history
Nylocke
Nylocke is one of the five main characters on TOME, of the Swordsman class with the power ice. He almost always in character for the duration of his playtime, regardless of the current situation. On a few occasions, his true personality has broken through. He lives in Knutsford, as Flamegirl reveals, as he logged on one day while drunk. Personality Nylocke is a role-player, a player who likes to pretend and act like the character that they play as. He has the habit of giving himself special titles; he will jump into the air, and shout "I am Nylocke," followed by a title that generally begins with "Master of..." or "Dragon of...". He is good natured, extremely extroverted and very friendly towards all players he meets, such as when he helps Elescope and Hyperlynx to meet though he barely knew them. He is an old friend of GameCrazed , being probably the first person he met on the game and seems to serve as an "Older brother" to Flamegirl . Nylocke whould frequently call Kirbopher a "squire" or pronounce his name wrongly, though he didnt mean to be annoying and whould eventually come to correct himself later. When he is faced with a battle, Nylocke usually acts focused and eager to test his abillities with sportsmanship and viewing his opponents as fellow colleagues to have fun with rather then competitors. When fighting hackers however, he eagerly jumps into battle, leading his team of friends and calling his enemies "vile". This happens everytime he meets Rockoon , Doughbling and any other hacker, whom he considers criminals. In Dragon Drama , it is also revealed that his real life is rough and being in character on TOME is one of the only times he really enjoys himself, which is why he rarely breaks character and prefer to block out anything that doesnt correspond to his idea of fun. After Kirbopher turns to him for help on the Gemini Tournament and he cant give him a straight answer, He then has a conversation with GameCrazed in witch he reveals his normal personality, symbolized by his eyes turning reptilian. This change in his eyes also happens in his battle with Zetto . It is implied that that Nylocke has become very popular in the TOME game-comunity for his over-the-top performance and has attracted the attention of other players such as Serpentine, who was also a roleplayer and admired Nylocke, to the point of wanting to be a squire or bard-like character that follows him in his adventures. However, he was rejected and since then devoted himself to forcing Nylocke into becoming his allie, or even becoming a darker version of Nylocke. The same thing almost happend to Demon King, but they managed to make peace and decided to maintain a friendly rivalry. Trivia *Out of all the main characters in TOME, Nylocke has appeared the most, making an appearance in 9 out of 10 episodes. *Nylocke recieved his Dragon avatar after being the lucky 111,111,111th registered player *Nylocke has been voted favorite character of TOME *As of episode 6, Nylocke was the owner of the Drain Edge, before he threw it away at the end of episode 10. *Nylocke is voiced by Martin Billany (Little Kuriboh) *Nylocke is likely the strongest player in TOME, as he only lost the tournament due to forfeiting to his defeated opponent. *Nylocke has appeared in 4 of the 7 shorts Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:Swordsman